


【锤铁/霜铁】神迹与金丝雀

by Pancaker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaker/pseuds/Pancaker
Summary: 海盗锤/国王霜x医生铁





	1. 【锤铁/霜铁】神迹与金丝雀Ⅰ

Ⅰ.

 

Tony又晕船了。

 

他的肚子仿佛变成了酒柜上摆着的盛装帆船模型的漂流瓶，小小一个瓶子内部却不断地翻江倒海。Tony跌跌撞撞地逃离客室跑到甲板上，咸湿的海风扑面而来，却只缓解了一部分反胃的感觉。

 

Tony刚把胳膊搭在帆船边缘的木栅栏上，肩部就搭上了另一个男人的手。那手掌很大，险些整个抱住Tony的左肩，小胡子男人苍白着脸颊扭头看去，Thor正担心地把姜片递到他的唇角处。

 

“来，Tony，深呼吸——这段风暴区域马上就要过去了，再坚持一会儿。”

 

Tony没说什么，张嘴叼住了薄薄的黄色片状物，随之而来的就是金发男人深情地在他嘴角印下一吻，姜特有的苦涩和对方口腔里淡淡的清新烟草味一齐袭击着他的嗅觉，这让小个子男人有些晕头转向并忘记了回吻。

 

“大约还有不到几小时的时间，你就可以在阿斯加德落脚了。”

 

Thor体贴地拥住他，亲昵地将他的一小缕细发丝撩到耳后。“你知道我是多么想把你留在我身边。”

 

Tony被高个的金发壮汉整个搂在怀中，不得不说或许是因为姜片还是海盗对自己无微不至的爱意的缘故，Tony的晕船症好了许多，这倒让他没有冷酷地推开Thor，而是只翻了个白眼。

 

“我不愿意，Thor。我可不想像你们这些海盗一样整天在海上日复一日的飘荡，我是人——人就应该用双脚在陆地上走动。”

 

小胡子男人振振有词道，Thor就爱看他的这副模样，健壮的青年笑得比海面上空的太阳还要灿烂。

 

Tony还想对于人类的最后归宿表达自己的看法，然而他发现不远处的船舵和航灯塔后方站了好几个Thor的手下，正在边指他们边偷偷笑着，于是Tony打掉了Thor刚刚想要摸到他后颈的手。

 

Thor金狮般的碧蓝色眸子转冷，锋利的视线瞬间投向他不要命的水手们，几个小年轻当下像一阵风似的跑进船舱，随后金发男人重新看向Tony的眼神柔和到仿佛什么也没发生过一样。

 

Thor转移话题：“说起来，你为什么不愿意把你去阿斯加德的理由告诉我？”

 

Tony眨巴眨巴眼睛，他理直气壮地反问道：“那你为什么不愿意告诉我你害怕去阿斯加德的原因？”

 

这时Thor像一只被误会而十分委屈的金毛大狗：“嘿，Tony，我们谈过好几次了，我不是害怕去阿斯加德，我只是——”

 

Thor犹豫了蛮长时间，这才垂下眸子一副丧气的模样。

 

“哦，好吧。我承认，我确实，确实害怕去那里——但这是我的某种很奇怪的生理反应，我不知道为什么会发生这个，也解释不清。”

 

Tony的表情看上去有些惊讶。“这是你第一次承认你害怕去那里。但是这不是更为说明了——如果你去了阿斯加德，对你之前的失忆应该有所帮助不是吗？”

 

听到Tony的这句话，爽朗的北欧男人少见地沉默了一会儿，多年的风吹浪打暴阳日晒竟然没能让他白皙的皮肤变成粗糙的焦黄，在阳光的照耀下甚至反射着晃眼的光泽。

 

造物主真是偏心。

小胡子男人大方地欣赏着当初这张吸引了他的脸，似乎已经把刚刚他们交流的话题忘在脑后了。

 

“不了，Tony。我对我以前的记忆并不感兴趣。”

 

Thor笑了一下，Tony感觉自己欣赏对方的心思被发现了，但仍然来不及收回视线的他被突如其来的笑容晃得愣神整整三秒。这会儿的功夫里，Thor温柔地搂住了Tony相对于其他男人来说略显纤细的腰肢。

 

“现在的我过得很好，我有船，有钱，有我的水手们，最重要的是我还有你。我已经不需要再对那些不知道会从哪里来的陈年旧事保持好奇了，我只需要珍惜当下。”

 

Tony看着他，忽然噗嗤一声笑了出来。他顺带回抱住Thor高大的身躯，要知道穿着皮靴踮起脚来并不是那么容易的，所以小个子男人选择把头埋在金发男人颈窝靠下的地方，含着姜片在口腔里聚集空气，使他能够鼓起双颊。

 

“好吧，Thor，不过这可不是不感兴趣。如果你真的放下了，就该跟我一起去阿斯加德才行。”Tony抬起头看他，略带调侃地说道。“等你这桩生意做完了、我的任务完成了以后，我们就在阿斯加德度假吧？”

 

Thor好笑地皱皱鼻子：“我知道你这次就是度假许久之后才启程动身前往阿斯加德的，还没玩够吗Tony？”

 

“Well，你知道，沙滩上的草裙舞美女总是没有你有魅力。”

 

这一瞬间Thor甚至不知道到底自己是应该开心还是生气，开心自然是为这句话的表面意思，生气则是前不久的在哈威岛度假的Tony Stark医生和许多穿着草裙舞的美女鬼混了，听Tony 的语气，应该还是很久。

 

但接下来Tony看着他并亲了他的唇，这让本就对小胡子男人不够严厉的海盗船长节节败退。

 

金黄色的圆轮逐渐向西边偏去，迎着落幕光辉的白色海鸥成群飞过帆船上空，傍晚时分接近海港附近的海域隐隐约约有奶白色的雾气缓慢飘扬到空气中去。

等到海盗船透过薄雾后，倒是看到码头处一片繁荣，无数的火把闪烁在地面上，有许多骑士、商人聚在一起烤肉，还有辛勤的仆人仍然在船上船下卸载货物。

 

“你一个人可以吗？”

 

Thor的船也停靠在了港口，只有金发的船长和拎着黑色皮包的Tony下来了，当他们站在人声鼎沸的火光之间时，Thor看着Tony，他皱起眉头，担忧又谨慎地询问着自己的小个子医生。

 

Tony露出一个不怎么假的微笑，他做了一个放轻松的表情，随手将Thor眉心的包抚去。

 

“放心，等到了城区就会有我的老友接我的，再怎么说我也算是个小有名气的医生不是？倒是你，Thor，如果还不快走的话，明天黎明之前是会赶不到斯洛的。”

 

Tony调侃着，Thor用他那深情到近似透明的碧蓝色双眸紧盯着他，拿下tony在自己眉间乱动的手，吻住了他的手背。Tony似乎也不在意这时与Thor温情，两人又磨蹭了许久，Tony才站在码头上送走了Thor的船。

 

这是个浓雾极其嚣张的港口，绝对没有比这更壮观的了，Tony几乎是在几秒内就看不到了Thor船尾金黄色的装饰，这让他张着嘴对着海平面上翻滚的水雾干瞪眼了一会儿，最后只能叹口气转身向城区的方向走去。

 

然而，还没等Tony走出几步的距离，从四面八方传来的金属相碰和杂多凌乱的脚步声就让Tony不得不停留在原地。

 

小胡子医生冷静地观察思考了身边的形势，最后干脆果断地扔下皮质包裹，缓缓地举起了自己的双手。

 

在围成一圈的亮银色金属铠甲的骑士团之间，有一个带着红色头盔的骑士拨开人群走到了Tony的面前。Tony想他似乎见过这个红色，就在他们的船还未靠近海港的时候，在雾的保护下有一抹红色从他的眼角一划而过，毕竟他是一个优秀的医生，敏锐的视力和快速的反应能力是他的长项。

 

还是放松警惕了。Tony把眼珠向上抬心不在焉地望着天空，一定是因为度假太久、草裙舞女郎太漂亮的缘故。Tony绝对不会承认这与他好久没和Thor见面有关系。

 

那名红色头盔骑士准备开口了，在Tony眼里他就像一只傲慢无礼的红头鹦鹉，这时红头盔骑士用尖锐的嗓音说道：

 

“Tony Stark，我们最为威武最为高贵的国王要召见你。国王指使我们用最高礼节带你去皇宫。”

 

 

 

——————————————

 

 

Tony Stark，一位鼎鼎大名的医生，他傲人的智慧、高超的医术和响亮的名声传遍全世界，却很少有人见过他本人。

 

这是因为这位医生的行为作风实在诡秘，他会接受来自各阶层的贵族的治病请求，为此奔波于全世界，也会突然之间消失于所有人的视野，有比较了解他的友人说他只是度假或者出门游玩去了。在这期间就总会传出某某贫穷窟的居民因为Tony Stark的救济免于死亡的传闻，而这当然让Tony Stark的名气变得更大。

 

有穷人说，Tony Stark是救死扶伤的善人，有富人说，Tony Stark是狮子大开口的恶人，但不管怎么说，他都是人们口中近乎于神的医生。

 

几星期前Tony迎来了一笔大生意，阿斯加德的国王得了某种疾病，但并没有几个人知道，他和阿斯加德方面的沟通也只是通过某几位神出鬼没的使者。但显然的，没有人能中断Tony Stark最重要的度假，于是Tony拖了整整几个星期才来到阿斯加德。

 

这一定就是阿斯加德的礼仪了。

即使手腕上戴着镣铐、身边围着一圈虎视眈眈的金属骑士，Tony还是一脸平静地在剑尖下移动着。

 

很快的，Tony见到了高高在上的阿斯加德国王。金碧辉煌的皇室宫殿并没有多吸引一些小胡子男人的注意力，他这时倒不动声色地将那位国王的容貌记刻在脑子里，用目光描绘对方特征的Tony渐渐地就愣住了。

 

他本以为会看到一个大腹便便的长胡子老国王，就像在各种皇室油画里看到的那样，然而阿斯加德的王全然不是——没有大肚子、没有长到拖地的络腮胡，只有一个脸颊显得有些削瘦，鼻梁坚挺立体薄唇性感，深邃的翡翠绿眼眸宛如一块发光宝石上必不可少的点缀的，表情满是傲慢与冷淡的人坐在高处的王座上面。

 

这副样子似乎完全不像生病。

Tony回过神之后几不可察地晃了晃脑袋，趁着还没有人开口说话之前，自以为颇为“尽职尽责”的小医生用专业的目光再次审视了那位国王，就这样Tony发现了端倪——国王好看的绿宝石眼睛宛如蒙上了雾气，无神而静止着。

 

失明。

Tony低下头咂舌。

 

红头盔骑士走上前去，他毕恭毕敬地蹲在银绿色的长款地毯上，标准地行了一个骑士礼后开始说话了，比起跟Tony说话的语音语调，他现在恭敬到一种其他地步：“尊敬的国王陛下，我们将Tony Stark带过来了。”

 

黑头发国王什么也没说，只轻轻抬了抬下颚，骑士们就像接收了某种命令一样，他们立刻松开Tony Stark退到一边，这时小胡子医生眨了眨大眼睛，诺大的绿毯上只剩下了他一个人，于是Tony耸了耸肩镇定地拍走风衣下摆并不存在的灰尘。

 

“十分感谢国王陛下的礼遇。”

 

在最后一个词语上，小胡子男人咬了重音。

 

“我只是一个小小的医生罢了，您何必要如此重视呢？”

 

即使上方的那位国王什么也看不见，他仍然笑了，黑头发的国王弯起眼尾，口中说话的语气却是完全冰冷的磁性低语：

 

“毕竟就是这位小小的医生，无视我的请求将近三十天。”

 

Tony挑了眉，他用眼角的视线环视一周，一旁的骑士团又在用那种可以将他大卸八块的气势对着自己，这让小胡子男人在没人注意到的地方叹了口气，然后故作打起精神的样子抬抬眼皮。

 

“希望您能谅解，尊贵的国王陛下。”

 

“谅解什么？”

 

 

翡翠绿眸的国王换了一个姿势，半靠在红色天鹅绒上的姿势让他显得更加悠闲和漫不经心，但只有Tony能感觉到那具有压迫力的视线无时无刻都刺在自己的身上。

 

 

 

国王微笑道，他的语气无不嘲讽：“谅解你躺在沙滩上晒太阳，晒了整整三十天？”

 

Tony赞同地点了点头。“实际上，还有跑到海里游泳。”

 

阿斯加德国王，或者说，Loki，再次弯上了唇角。那个弧度虚伪的不能再虚伪了，至少在Tony眼里看上去是这样，如果不是去找他的使者那种自傲的态度与这位暴君一模一样，Tony也不会拖延整整几个星期才站到这里。

 

Loki没有再跟Tony废话，他闲适地拿起一旁的权杖，金属颜色的镶边包裹着银绿色的内核，Loki状似欣赏着它优雅的设计，忽然用尖端的一头随意指向下方道：

 

“把他给我带上来。”

 

Tony几乎是瞬间便在几个卫兵的强制压迫下运到了黑头发国王的面前，某人强壮有力的手臂揪住他的软棕发丝让Tony不得不抬起了头。小胡子医生勉强皱着眉用浅棕色的大眼睛近距离看到Loki棱角分明、优雅高贵的脸。

 

国王的那双眸子还是盈着无神的雾，瞳孔一动未动，Tony试探般晃了脑袋也没能让他的眼睛眨一下，这时Loki缓慢地问了一个问题：

 

“我为什么失明？”

 

哦，很好，很该死的使他不爽的傲慢。后脑勺头发将近脱离头皮的疼痛让Tony暗自咬牙，他没好气地翻了个白眼。

 

 

“我不知道。”Tony梗着脖子跟对方赌气。

实际上，如果此时被压制在这里的是其他一个什么人，绝不会傻到试图像现在这样去惹怒一国之王。然而很可惜，他是Tony Stark，忍辱负重在他的身上基本不存在。

 

然而，Loki不仅没有生气，反而流露出了一个略显疯狂的、带着饶有趣味之感的温和笑意。

 

 

 

“是这样。大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark说他不知道。”

 

国王的语气瞬间冷了下去，态度的急速变化让骑士禁锢Tony的动作变得更为严密，险些折断小胡子男人安稳了十几年的脆弱腰肢。

 

 

 

“把他锁进我的房间。”

 

Tony听到Loki冰冷地说。


	2. 【锤铁/霜铁】神迹与金丝雀Ⅱ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海盗锤/国王霜x医生铁

Ⅱ.

 

当Tony脖子上戴着镣铐，被翡绿色眼眸的失明国王压在身下动弹不得的时候，他在想，这一切究竟是怎样发展到现在这个地步的？

 

哦，好的，不用提醒他了，他确实被锁进了国王的屋子里——铁圈禁锢在脖子上的感觉并不是很好，尤其银质铁链大约只有十几英寸的长度，只能让Tony以床头柜为中心，呈半圆状在国王的寝室里移动。

 

但是一开始，这只是傲慢无礼的君王为了让他看病，才颇为不想动脑筋般地随意选择的策略。他就像只供Loki一人欣赏的金丝雀，蜷缩在阿斯加德国王房间的地毯上，不得不为Loki的失明症做各种各样的检查。

 

Tony当然想保持倔强无谓的态度，但骑兵的剑尖曾经割破了他的喉咙，，只差那么一点点的距离，Tony就可以收拾收拾去见上帝了。

 

于是医生冷静下来，他还得离开这里，外面一定有人在等他，比如某位金发碧眼的傻大个。他总不能一句话都不说就死在阿斯加德的皇宫里，这对Thor未免太不公平。

 

Loki似乎倒是完全不着急的样子，一开始的几天Tony都在暗自咬牙不断反抗，这位国王还是悠闲地躺在那张柔软的大床上，不仅不理会金丝雀愤怒扇动的翅膀，还微笑着与他交谈些什么。

 

Loki与他谈话时候的样子和当初王座上的那位判若两人，除去国王开口进行一些傲慢的嘲讽的时候——绿眼睛因为一层薄雾看上去散发着银色，黑头发的Loki谈吐高雅博学多识，优雅的腔调在提及多音节词语的时候像是在朗诵诗歌。

 

Tony选择为Loki服务了，他在一圈骑士虎视眈眈的眼神下仔细凝视了躺在床上闲适地睁着双眸的Loki，最后的结果让他不得不有些疑惑地欲言又止起来。

 

“你发现了什么？”

 

Loki平躺着，他的语气带着玩味。

 

Tony又犹豫了一会，大致十秒的时间，因为骑士长又在用剑抵着他，所以小胡子医生咬了咬舌尖坦诚地说了出来：

 

“治好它需要人鱼的眼泪。”

 

房间里的所有人都愣住了，卫兵与卫兵回过神来之后面面相觑，只有Loki猛地眯起了眸子。

 

“在奥菲娜海域，我见过这种症状……有些许不同，但我敢确信一定与人鱼有关——”医生气鼓鼓地说道。“嘿，你们不会还以为人鱼是童话故事吧？前不久第一位见过人鱼的人已经出现了，就是Thor那个傻大个……哦，不好意思，你们管他叫传奇舰长。要我说这名字挺对的，毕竟头一个闯入奥菲娜还救下了人鱼这种事可绝对不常见。”

 

“也是多亏了他，让我总算能找到奥菲娜和斯诺岛交界处常发失明症的救治方法了。”

 

Tony这会儿觉得走遍天下真是美好的经历，好歹让他在Loki面前显得知识储备量更胜一筹，于是Tony骄傲地挺了挺鼻子，他在等某些人的夸奖。

 

Loki古怪地说：“Thor？”

 

Tony以为是国王没有听清楚，所以他点点头。“Thor。你们所说的传奇舰长是Thor。找人鱼这件事恐怕要交给Thor了，只有他知道该去哪里，并且还和人鱼这个种族保持着良好关系。”

 

金发碧眼的大个子在人缘这方面真的好到让Tony觉得不可思议，小医生在心里默默翻了个白眼。

 

Loki说：“所以你就是那个传奇舰长的医生情人。”

 

Tony：“……哦，嘿，我完全不知道还有这种传言，不然我绝对不会承认我和Thor有关系。”

 

得告诉Thor让他好好管管他的手下们的嘴了，否则Thor永远别想在甲板上亲他，Tony暗自腹诽。

 

有本就听到过人鱼传闻的骑士开始行动，他们走到床前蹲下恭敬地询问Loki是否立刻要他们出行去寻找人鱼眼泪，Tony在他们身后积极表示自己可以为他们联系Thor并带路。

 

然而阿斯加德国王的行为让所有人都感到惊讶，他并没有任何类似于愉悦欣喜的情绪，他只是面无表情地挥挥手，在所有骑士的带领下走出了房间，只留Tony一个人瞪着眼睛坐在国王寝室的地板上。

 

总而言之，Tony在心里把行为诡异的国王骂了一下午，Loki消失了很久，太阳从西方落下皎月悬于上空，直到医生再也撑不下去昏昏沉沉地即将睡倒在地毯上的时候，Loki再次才出现在了寝室的门口处。

 

国王旁若无人，他走到另一头上了床，Tony在这一边皱着眉头探出两只眼睛。Loki喝酒了，毋庸置疑，他浑身上下的葡萄酒味仿佛像是刚从酒缸里捞出来一样。

 

房间里唯一的照明就是从半圆形城堡窗户中投下的银色月光，它这时完美地倾泻在Loki带着些笑意的脸上，国王开口了，喑哑的磁性低音在寂静的环境里显得诱惑而富有穿透力：

 

 

“上来。”

 

Tony反应了几秒才理解这个词组的意思，Loki叫他上去，可那是一张床，要知道这几天他都是在地上睡的，他们互不干涉，Loki的这句话或许暗示着什么，但无论是哪种都让Tony心中警铃大作，他立刻缩回身子想要躲开Loki的势力范围。

 

移动带起了Tony脖子上锁链的清脆碰撞声，Loki顺着声音摸到银链的顶端，只轻轻使了劲就让Tony不受控制地被圈在喉咙处的项圈带向Loki的方向。国王面无表情地把Tony压制在床，医生柔软的短发铺在天鹅绒白的被褥上，他惊魂未定地愣愣看着上方的Loki。

 

Loki的双眸依旧无神，他似乎在用声音判断着，过了一会儿他像回过神似的眨眨眼睛，唇角没有笑意地勾起一个弧度。

 

“很有趣吧，Tony Stark？”Loki低声道，“这么多年过去了，我成了阿斯加德的王，可他仍然阴魂不散。”

 

“我当初就应该把他杀了，对吗？”

 

Tony听不懂Loki着魔般的喃喃自语，他在想这一切究竟是怎么发生的，这就回到了这一章的开头。酒精会让一个正常人变成恶魔，但也不会无理由地宣泄，于是Tony紧皱眉头说了他认为最靠谱的答案：

 

“你说Thor？”

 

哦，原谅他的嘴快吧，国王差点把他的后脖颈捏断。

 

Tony疼得不断呲牙。像他这样的聪明人当然能够得知Loki和Thor绝对有什么过往，说不定Thor的失忆与其有关，说不定Thor害怕前往阿斯加德也与他有关，那么这可就不太好办了——这意味着他有更多的秘密需要探索。

 

Tony小心翼翼——至少在他看来他已经足够小心翼翼，但也只是将平时骄傲的气焰收起了那么一点点而已：“嘿，我说，你和Thor……你认识他吗？”

 

Loki这次倒没再给他制造疼痛了，他只是凝神了两秒，然后逐渐危险地眯起翡翠绿色的眼眸。

 

Loki露出一个古怪的微笑：“你想知道？”

 

Tony点头。

 

Loki没有禁锢Tony双手举过头顶的左手逐渐向下滑动，触感就像一条冰凉的蛇：“有条件的。”

 

Tony干巴巴地张开嘴，Loki没有给Tony回答的机会，他慢条斯理地接着说道：

 

 

“跟我上床。”

 

____________________________

 

 

Tony又再一次地在心里问出了这个问题，这次比前几次的更加猛烈和急切：这一切究竟是怎么到达这个地步的？

 

Loki没有开玩笑，他认真的不能再认真了，他撕裂Tony的皮革马甲，掀开领口带着蕾丝的衬衫，在Tony反抗的时候一边嘘了几声一边低头去亲吻小胡子医生的唇。

 

Loki觉得Tony的唇亲起来像柔软弹嫩的果冻，Tony则觉得自己像在跟一条蛇亲吻。还是一条嗜酒的蛇，毒性最大的那种，铺天盖地混合酒精与红葡萄的香甜气息把Tony袭击得晕头转向，这时Loki解开了他的腰带。

 

Tony狼狈地抽出一只被Loki按在头顶的手，他想拽住自己的裤子，然而不出两秒Loki再次用与他看上去较为瘦弱的身材完全不符的力气控制住了Tony的两只胳膊。

 

“你他妈……”

 

Tony忍不住开始想要骂出声来，虽然他接受风流的一夜情，但被人用条件威胁和诱惑又是另外一回事了，尤其，在目前为止的单方面情事上小胡子医生完全占不到一丁点主动。

 

“你他妈不是国王吗，想做随便找个人都愿意爬你的床，疯子！”

 

Tony逮到空隙骂骂咧咧道，Loki置若罔闻，他修长的手指缠上Tony胸前的乳头上，那个小东西在空气中逐渐地硬了顶端，Loki将它按进粉红色的乳晕里揉了揉，然后还会肿胀着弹了出来。

 

Tony的谩骂自Loki掐住他的乳尖时候就已经卡了壳，异样的感觉从胸前蔓延到全身，这让Tony下意识地曲起身子缩向身后，然而柔软的帘幔让他无处可退。

 

Loki微微弯曲挺拔的背部，他用额头抵着Tony被薄汗浸湿的小巧发帘，恶劣地弯曲了眼角：

 

“他摸你乳头的时候你也这么敏感吗？”

 

Tony咬牙：“闭嘴！”

 

干脆利落的凶狠回应似乎还是不悦了Loki，国王抬起头果断地将Tony翻了个身，小胡子医生的视角从天花板转眼间埋进填满绒毛的被子里，险些喘不过气。Tony此时全裸了，因为国王直接撕掉了他所有衣服，接着Loki动作优雅地从床边拿起一个带有棱角的钻石瓶，打开盖子后将液体倾倒在Tony的身上，尤其在股间。

 

冰凉的感觉流淌在下体和全身，不久后在Loki的揉捏下变成火热。Tony震惊于国王如此无耻地给他下药，他红着眼睛凶狠地扭头瞪了过去，但溢着水光的眸子可怜到没有任何杀伤力。

 

“你竟然！？”Tony低吼着，他嘲讽道。“你他妈是不举还是怎么？！”

 

“希望你能理解，蜜糖。”Loki无辜地轻声俯在Tony的耳间。“毕竟我失明了，前戏省略在所难免，这是能让你感到好受一点的方法。”

 

Loki一边这样说，一边为了证明他的话似的，Loki用瓶子上系着的丝带将Tony的双手绑到床头，然后两只手摸索着从腰际移到屁股上。玫瑰气味的液体将Tony的屁股弄得黏糊糊的，滴得满床都是，此时它的功效让小胡子男人的阴茎已经硬了起来，流过铃口的药与吞吐的透明精液一齐溢出。

 

Tony圆润的屁股柔软弹嫩，Loki不禁用两只手将那两团白面似的掐成各种形状，有时会让Tony感觉到疼痛，红色的印迹在下一秒就变成了快感，Tony迷茫地曲起身子。

 

这太诡异了，太诡异了，Tony承受不住地大口喘气，他从没经历过这个，他感觉自己要因为窒息而昏过去了。

 

Loki体会过柔软之后，大拇指开始向穴口探去，仅仅一下刺弄就让Tony险些跳起来。已经有玫瑰液体渗了进去，逐渐顺着甬道和肠壁流淌，那里面此时像是有千万只蚂蚁在爬，稍微一个小小的刺激都险些让Tony痛哭出声。

 

Loki轻叹：“我很愉悦能见识你的这幅样子，Stark。”

 

隐藏不住的恶劣语气让这句话听上去简直宛如恶魔的低语，那一瞬间Tony简直想一枪崩了这个阿斯加德的王的脑袋，管他什么跟整个国家作对什么的，它的子民真的不思考一下他们的王或许是从地狱里爬出来的吗？

 

然而仅在下一秒，更加猛烈的快感浪潮向Tony侵袭过来，Tony猛地瞪大眼睛，Loki伸入两只手指到他湿漉漉的屁股中，穴口紧密地包裹吮吸着，汁液在手指与肠壁的间隙不断向外溢出来，国王有时会微微曲起指关节，刮蹭内壁的高潮快感让Tony绷紧了脚。

 

“我觉得你准备好了。”

 

Loki低笑着，他释放了自己粗大的阴茎，那上面的血管还在炙热地跳动着。似乎为了堵住源源不断流出来的液体，国王好整以暇地抵在穴口处，用坚硬的龟头磨蹭着柔软的褶皱。

 

“不……呜……”

 

Tony的双手拽起床的褥单，他下意识地想要逃离这一切，于是被迫承受过于激烈快感的小胡子医生逮到机会无助地手脚并用爬到床边，就在差一点掉下去之前，Loki拽着他的铁链把对方的屁股再次钉到自己的肉柱上。

 

一开始只是猜测，但如今Tony肯定了它，Tony不可置信地回过头，恼怒又无力地紧盯着对方蒙着雾的银灰色眼眸，向Loki怒吼道：

 

“你他妈的！！你这个该死的骗子！！你根本就看得到——”

 

Loki将阴茎塞进Tony两团屁股中间柔软又紧致的穴中，因高潮而蠕动的肠壁愉快地接纳了Loki，国王安抚般地空出一只手撑在Tony的上方，将所有犹如希望般闪烁着的纯洁月光挡在自己的身后，笼罩Tony于黑暗之中。

 

“忘了告诉你，蜜糖。”Loki轻笑道。“我会法术。在比较重要的场合，我可以看得见所有事物，包括全身红透像蜜桃一样的你。”

 

Loki扶住Tony的腰，他狠狠顶了两下胯部，粗长的阴茎摩擦过敏感的甬道，这让医生局促地尖叫起来。

 

 

“谁能想到呢，Stark。”Loki轻轻说道。“你让我感到嫉妒了。”

 

“即使我成了阿斯加德的王，我仍然嫉妒他。”

 

Loki仿佛是在叹息，可他的动作狠厉到完全没有语气上那般轻柔。他钳住Tony柔软的腰部，与其说顶弄不如说在将Tony的屁股楔向自己的同时用粗大的性器撑向最里面，直到把小个子医生完全撑开丝毫不剩。

 

Tony的啜泣和呻吟声总算开始逐渐扩大了，这两样他本人可能完全没有注意到，否则以Tony的性格咬破了舌头也不会让它们泄出一丁点出来。但媚药的功能让医生被蒙蔽了双眼，水迹从焦糖一样浓厚甜蜜的眸子里滴滴答答落下，高傲的小胡子男人通红了耳朵和鼻尖。

 

对于Loki来说这像某种交响曲，能让他坚硬的性器变得更加粗大，Tony显然不能再受得了这个，Loki的每次移动都能让他陷入高潮，床上到处都是他的精液和媚药的混合物，直到最后干性高潮几乎让他喘不过气来。

 

Tony在昏沉中又承受了Loki的许多次抽动，或许有上百次，或许有几小时那么长，但最终惊醒Tony的是完全被填满的感觉。  
肉柱仍然钉在他的肚子里，喷射在最里面的精液无处可去，顶的他肚子凸起一块，逐渐顺着柱身流到Loki的身上。

 

 

“你很棒，蜜糖。”  
Loki亲昵地亲吻了Tony的耳后，Tony一动不动地承受了国王的宠溺，他如同被战车碾过一般，身上恍惚间没有一处是完整的，想要移动身子却只再次缩紧了后穴。

Loki因为Tony的动作再次暗下眼眸的颜色，他体贴地扭过Tony的脸亲吻着对方的唇，然后低笑着在Tony的体内再次坚硬了性器。

 

“你还能做的更好。”

 

Tony失神地看着从Loki背后唯一倾泻下来的一缕月光，然后缓缓地、疲惫而绝望地合上了自己的眼睛。


End file.
